


Our Love Story

by kotsu014



Category: RasyaxAli
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Randomness, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotsu014/pseuds/kotsu014
Summary: Rasya dan Ali siapa yang tak kenal mereka, mereka adalah bintang remaja yang sedang naik-naik daun nya, namun tak ada yang bila kedua bintang remaja tampan ini sedang menjalin hubungan terlarang, hari-hari mereka lalui dengan berbagi cinta tapi suatu hari kekuatan cinta mereka akan diuji dapatkah mereka melaluinya, akankah hubungan mereka tetap menjadi rahasia ataukah semua akan mengetahuinya???





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rasya Ali bromance ambigu

"hahaha ah Rasya kau ahaha hen hentikan haha"

Aku merasa geli sekali karena saat ini aku digelitiki oleh sahabatku dan lalu naik status menjadi kekasihku, karena beberapa hari yang lalu setelah aku mengadakan konser, tiba-tiba aku diberitahu bahwa ada tamu untukku.

Flashback

Sunggu saat itu aku benar-benar tak menyangkah dia akan ada didepanku, kukira awalnya sahabatku yang lain, Prilly atau Kevin atau lainnya. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu, kami sebenarnya tak terlalu lama mengenal, awal pertama aku bertemu dengannya kami hanya saling menyapa "hai", lalu tiba-tiba suatu hari saat kami bertemu lagi secara tak sengaja, bukan sapaan hai atau hello yang seperti biasanya, melainkan dia memanggil namaku "Ali"

"hai Ali" sapa dia padaku sambil tersenyum dan itu terlihat tampan.

'eh apa aku baru saja mengatakan orang yang bahkan ku tak tahu namanya tampan, tapi dia emang tampan, tak salah-tak salah' batin ku memilih berfikir positif. Dan aku terdiam sesaat lalu menyapa nya dengan agak terbatah –batah.

"ha hai" sambil sedikit menunduk memberi hormat.

Lalu 1 bulan kemudian manajer ku memberitahu bahwa aku akan di masukkan ke salah satu album kompilasi yang bernama The Freaks dan disanalah kami akhirnya berkenalan satu sama lain, bukan hanya kami saja kami juga berkenalan dengan 2 orang lainnya, walaupun aku sudah mengenal mereka karena mereka senior kami di dunia entertainment, dan saat itulah baru ku tahu bahwa namanya adalah Rasya dan terkejut lagi saat aku tahu bahwa dia lebih muda dariku, padahal awalnya aku mengira bahwa Rasya itu seumuran dengan kak Niki atau bahkan kak Calvin. Meskipun aku dan dia jarang bertemu, entah kenapa saat kami sudah bertemu ada saja bahan obrolan bisa kami bagi satu sama lain, dan aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Aku tak mengerti apa ini. Takdir kah, jodoh kah aku tak mengerti???

Kembali lagi saat setelah aku selesai konser. Dan saat kami bertemu pandang hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyapa ku seperti biasa dan memberi selamat padaku tak ada yang aneh dengan itu

"Rasya" kata ku kaget melihat Rasya salah satu sahabatku

"hai Li, dan selamat akhirnya lu bisa buat konser dan itu sukses gue lihat banyak orang yang ingin masuk untuk lihat tapi karena sudah penuh mereka menangis, lu menghancurkan hati banyak orang"

Rasya mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk memberi selamat padaku

"hahaha bisa saja lu ,thank bro" 

Aku tinju bahunya lalu balik membalas uluran tangannya

"oh ya gue kira lu akan bertemu dengan nyokap lu kan"

Kami melepas genggaman kami masing-masing  
ya kemarin memang kami sempat talking-talking lewat telpon dan ia berkata bahwa dia akan pergi bertemu dengan mama nya yang real

"ya, sebenarnya tapi, ada hal lain yang harus di lakukan"

"oh, artinya lu gak lama disini" 

entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tak rela bila dia segera pergi

"kenapa lu kangen gue ya”

Rasya mengatakannya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggodaku

“huh pede”

Setelah itu muka Rasya berubah menjadi serius 

“ehm sebenarnya hal yang harus gue lakuin adalah dengan lu"

"gue, apa itu, penting kah"

Bukannya dia menjawab pertanyaan ku melainkan dia balik bertanya padaku

"apa yang akan lu kerjakan setelah ini?

"hemmm sebenarnya gue ada janji setelah ini"

"dengan siapa?"

'perasaan ku atau Rasya tadi terdengar kesal'

"ya cuma sa sama teman saja, Cuma hange out bareng, kalau lu mau ikut juga gak apa-apa"

Aku tak tahu aku tiba-tiba menjadi gagap seketika, auranya luar biasa

'kenapa aku menjelaskan sedetail itu pada Rasya, aduh...'

Setelah mendengar penjelasanku entah aku yang salah lihat atau memang Rasya tersenyum padaku, walaupun memang tipis jika tak dilihat dengan seksama mungkin tak ada yang menyadarinya. Dan aku merasa pipiku memanas

'kenapa aku jadi malu melihat Rasya yang tersenyum padaku, bukankah aku sudah sering melihat senyumnya bahkan tawanya' aku bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ku rasa saat ini, dan tiba-tiba jantungku pun rasanya lebih cepat berdetak dari pada biasanya.

Deg Deg Deg

"jantungku" 

Aku langsung memegang jantungku

"Li lu gak apa?

Setelah Rasya mendengar apa kataku, dia mendekat dan aku pun reflek menjadi mundur, namun karena salah melangkah aku terjatuh

"a aku wah"

Sebelum aku terjatuh Rasya sudah lebih cepat untuk menahanku, dan dari yang ku lihat raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir padaku, lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat Angga salah satu basis dalam group band ku.

"Ali anak-an- nak sudah menunggu, ehm maaf mengganngu"

Lalu segera dia menutup pintu dan kami baru sadar bahwa kami masih dalam posisi yang terlihat ambigu. Segera kami melepaskan satu sama lain

"maaf"

Katanya sambil melepaskan pegangannya

"tak tak apa, ak- gue yang seharusnya, terimakasih jika tak mungkin guesudah terjatuh tadi"

Aku mengatakannya dengan pelan dan sedikit gagap sambil menunduk karena aku merasa malu karena insiden tadi

"ehm jika memang lu sudah punya janji yang lain yaa mungkin lain waktu saja kita bicarakan, enjoy bro"

"tunggu"

Saat Rasya akan keluar ruangan entah kenapa aku menggemgam pergelangan tangannya untuk menahannya

"eh emm a ak eh gue bisa hang out dengan yang lain besok, jadi bisa dibicarakan sekarang saja"

"tapi bukankah anak-anak yang lain-"

"tak apa Angga pasti sudah memberi tahu mereka tentang tadi"

‘kenapa harus Angga, bisa jadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak ni besok ni hahh’

"ehm ok, tapi gue gak bisa ngomong disini, bisa lu ikut gue"

"no problem, kalau begitu gue pamit dengan manajer ku dulu sekalian ganti, lu tunggu disini"

entah kenapa aku merasa tak sabar dan senang saat sahabatku itu mengajakku pergi,sehingga aku bukannya berjalan biasa tetapi berlari.

~michi chan~

Sementara itu Angga menemui teman-temannya, dengan senyum mencurigakan

"oi sob, lama juga lo jamuran ni" 

"loh mana Ali?"

"lo lupa ye"

"woi satu-satu dong, Ali gak ikut dia sepertinya ada urusan lainnya"

"Ali ada urusan yang lain, kenapa kau senyam seyum kayak gitu, curiga gue"

"hehehe kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti"

"kok merinding ya guys, aw"

"sudah kita berangkat saja sendiri, biarkan Ali"

'anak-anak itu benar-benar hahahaha'

 

~michi chan~

 

Balik pada Ali dan Rasya, aku tak tahu kemana Rasya akan membawaku. Saat ini aku sedang di mobil Rasya, dan sudah beberapa dan menit yang lalu kami menyusuri sebuah jalan lalu kami masuk ke salah satu kawasan yang ok sepi dan sedikit mengerikan. Rasya menghentikan mobilnya lalu dengan sigap ia melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu punyaku juga. 

Dan ia pun turun, aku akhirnya mengikuti nya turun dari mobil. Lalu tanpa mengunci mobilnya ia berjalan dan aku pun mengikutinya dan saat aku lihat sekeliling aku tahu ini 'taman, dan lagi sudah tutup, untuk apa dia membawa ku kemari' tanpa sadar aku berhenti berjalan.

"hei Ali apa yang luh lakuin, cepat ikutin gue"

Aku tersentak karena Rasya berteriak memanggilku dan memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Walaupun aku merasa ragu dan bingung aku tetap mengikutinya dan setelah kami  
berjalan cukup jauh kami tiba di salah satu tempat dan itu adalah tempat dimana hanya terlihat satu pohon besar dan pemandangan dari atas semuanya terlihat aku merasa terpukau melihatnya.

"bagaimana bagus bukan? ini adalah tempat dimana aku menemukannya saat setelah aku putus dengan pacarku"

Dan aku tak tahu sejak kapan panggilan "gue-lu" berganti menjadi "aku dan kau".

"ya bagus sekali, beruntung kau dapat menemukannya"

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Bukannya jawaban yang ku dapat melainkan teriakan dari Rasya yang sangat keras dan panjang hingga membuat suaranya terdengar serak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

'hah'

"hah hah hah hah glup hah aku biasanya akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar masalah yang aku rasakan menghilang dan membuat ku lega"

"o oke lalu kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"ehm baiklah jika kau memang ingin lebih cepat, tapi sebelum aku memberitahukannya tentang hal itu ada hal lain yang harus aku beritahukan terlebih dahulu"

"kau sudah bahwa aku menemukan tempat ini saat aku putus dari pacarku bukan?"

"ya kau baru saja menceritakannya tadi"

"dan setelah itu aku berjanji di tempat ini bahwa aku membawa seseorang yang aku sayang untuk ketempat ini

"ya dan kau telah membawa keluargamu kemari bukan sebelum aku tentunya"

"tak ada tahu tempat ini kecuali aku, bahkan keluarga ku sendiri"

"kalau begitu mungkin-"

"Ali dengar aku tak pernah kemari lagi setelah itu, dan baru hari ini saat ini waktu ini akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke tempat ini"

'apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa perkataannya sangat membingungkan'

Rasya berbalik lalu berjalan mendekat ketempatku dan setelah itu ia menggenggam kedua tanganku

"Ali apa kau tak menyadari apa maksudku menceritakannya?"

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa ini, ada apa ini sebenarnya

"Hahh, baiklah jika kau ingin aku mengatakannya secara langsung, maaf untuk pertama karena mungkin kau merasa kebingungan, dan aku terima jika setelah ini kau akan 

menjauh, dan terimakasih kau sudah memberiku hari-hari yang membahagiakan untukku setiap kau ada didekatku. Ali aku mencintaimu"

Aku merasa seperti baru mendengar suara guntur yang sangat keras bahkan aku merasa beberapa detik yang lalu jantungku hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Dan aku hanya  
membuka mulutku dan mataku lebar-lebar karena terkejut atas perk-eh pernyataan cinta yang ia ungkapkan padaku.

"Ali Ali! Maaf ini memang mengejutkan tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"tat at ta tapi ka k k k ka ka kau"

Aku sampai tak bisa mengatakan apapun sulit untukku berbicara padanya, hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan bagiku.

"jadi apa jawabanmu"

"hah ja jawabanku aka k aku"

Aku tak tahu saat Rasya bertanya apa jawabanku, aku merasa nyaman didekatnya dan senang juga tapi apakah mungkin hal itu adalah,

'apa terjadi padaku, kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak jika memang aku tak mencintainya dan perasaan yang ku rasakan selama ini adalah perasaan nyaman dan bahagia  
sebagai sahabat dan tak lebih'

Aku sunggu bingung aku diam melamun dan tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakana pada Rasya

"ehm jika kau memang tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tak apa aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap mengatakan nya"

"hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang, udara juga semakin dingin"

Setelah ia menepuk bahu ku Rasya berjalan menyusuri jalan yang kami lewati tadi, dan aku masih diam sambil menatapnya

"apa benar hal yang aku rasakan ini sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Rasya"

Setelah merenung cukup lama aku segera berlari dan menyusul Rasya dan saat aku lihat Rasya ada beberapa langkah didepanku aku semakin mempercepat langkah ku lalu aku  
menubruknya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Rasya tersentak dan aku masih tak tahu apa yang akan aku katakana padanya tapi aku merasa sakit saat melihat raut murungnya tadi.

Rasya berbalik dan melepaskan pelukanku perlahan dan ia menatapku bingung. Aku merasa malu saat aku ditatap oleh nya secara intens seperti ini aku menundukkan kepalaku  
tak berani untuk melihat matanya.

"Ali-"

"Rasya maafkan aku ak a aku aku hahh aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan tapi aku"

"tsttt tak apa aku bisa menunggu sampai saatnya kau dapat mengatakan nya padaku"

"tak aku-aku hanya bingung apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan saat ini"

"hehe apa kau ingin aku memberitahumu apa itu"

"..."

Aku hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Rasya

"baiklah tapi aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal terlebih dahulu"

"huft selalu seperti itu"

"hahaha, oke aku merasa

(Entah mengapa sejak bertemu denganmu  
Aku selalu ingat kamu, selalu memikirkan kamu)

Rassya menggemgam tanganku dan menahannya didadanya yang bidang

(Dan entah mengapa hatiku seakan bahagia  
Bila ku menginggat dirimu  
Ku selalu membayangkan kamu)

Lalu sekarang Rasya menggemgam ke dua tanganku 

(Mungkinkah ini cinta  
Hingga kau selalu ada)

Rasya melatunkan lirik kamu sambil menatap mataku aku benar-benar merasa spesial saai ini, dan aku berusaha mengalihkan tatapan ku padanya

(Kamu kamu kamu selalu ada dipikiranku  
Di setiap hela nafasku  
Kamu kamu kamu selalu ada  
Membuatku selalu rindu  
Kamu kamu  
Kamu kamu....)

"itulah yang aku rasakan padamu Ali, apakah kau pun merasakan nya?"

Dan tak tahu kenapa aku menggangguk pelan, tapi masih dapat dilihat oleh orang didepanku ini.

Rasya tersenyum sangat lebar lalu berlari kembali ke tempat tadi lalu berteriak dengan keras

"HOIIIII!!! AKU BERHASIL!!!!"

Aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan, lalu setelah ia berteriak dia kembali padaku kemudian aku terkejut karena Rasya tiba-tiba menggendongku dan membawa ku sambil berlari  
kembali ketempat kami tadi.

"Wah hahaha haha Rasya turunkan aku, apa kau tak merasa berat"

"tak sama sekali kau sangat ringan bagiku haha"

Rasya menggendongku sambil berputar-putar kami tertawa bersama, dan tak berapa lama di menurunkan aku lalu menggemgam tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku

"terimakasih hahh terimakasih Ali kau menerimaku"

Aku yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh nya merasa sangat malu sekaligus bahagia dan rasanya wajahku sudah hampir mendidih.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan setelah itu aku tak tahu siapa yang memulai kami saling mendekat satu sama lain lalu aku berhenti dan aku perlahan menutup mataku. Semakin dekat semakin dekat lalu perlahan Rasya menyatukan bibir kami lalu mencium ku dengan lembut dan kini kedua tangannya telah ia lingkarkan dipinggangku dan aku karena terbawa suasana aku perlahan menggantungkan bebanku padanya dengan mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada leher Rasya dan mendorong surai Rasya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Dan Rasya perlahan mendorongku ke belakang sehingga sekarang aku terjebak diantara kurungannya dan batang pohon.

"emmhh cpk emmmm, cpk mmm... Ra Rasya ah"

Tanpa diminta aku tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan ketika bibir Rasya perlahan berjalan ketelingaku lalu turun ke leherku sambil menjilatnya bahkan menggigitnya

"k kau ben benar manis, kau candu untukku"

"Ra R Rasya kau tak kan me ah mela ku hahh kannya disini kan ?"

Rasya yang baru sadar dari nafsunya tersentak dan ia merasa menyesal karena tadi tanpa sadar dia ingin memiliki ku saat ini juga

"maaf aku benar-benar kehilangan kesaadaranku, maafkan aku"

Aku tersenyum melihat raut tulus dari dia yang terlihat benar-benar menyesal

'berarti dia menghargaiku'

"tak tak apa aku tahu kau tadi kelepasan"

"oh hehe"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening

Krik krik krik

Dan hal itu membuat kami merasa canggung satu sama lain

"k kalau begitu mau balik sekarang"

"he em"

Aku hanya menggangguk lalu ia memintaku untuk berjalan lebih dulu, dan aku merasa senang aku dapat memiliki pacar sebaik dia.

Saat aku memikirkannya wajahku mulai memanas lagi dan aku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Dan saat kami sudah tiba di tempat awal kami datang. Dia segera berlari mendahuluiku lalu dengan sigap dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, dan sebelum aku masuk aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku aku pun membalas senyumannya sambil mengucapkan "terimakasih", lalu aku masuk dan setelah itu dia menutupnya kemudia berjalan ke sisi kemudi, setelah menutup pintunya, sebelum dia memakai sabuk pengaman dia memasangkan dahulu sabuk pengamanku lalu memasangkan sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Lalu dia menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan taman tersebut.

 

~michi chan~

 

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang ada, namun kami tak merasa kesepian sama sekali, kami masih malu-malu saat itu, seperti ketika aku menatapnya diam-diam lalu saat dia sadar bahwa ada yang menatapnya aku mengalihkan tatapanku, dia menggemgam tanganku dan aku merasa hangat dan nyaman juga terlindungi.

Aku menatapnya dan ia tersenyum walau tanpa menatapku balik dan tetap memperhatikan jalan, aku membalas genggaman tangannya dengan menautkan jari-jari kami.  
Malam itu menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan untuk kami berdua.

Flashback End

 

Berlanjut ke bagian lainnya!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hanya sekedar menuangkan hal-hal yang memenuhi otak


End file.
